Isurugi's Flight
by Greg OSullivan
Summary: [Airbats] Continues the adventures of Isurugi, Haneda and Mitaka from the 801st T.T.S. Airbats OVA. This series is known as Aozora Shoujotai in Japan. I've fixed up some spelling and grammar problems, thanks Mike.


$Id: isurugi.txt,v 1.50 2002/08/08 10:11:43 gjo Exp $  
  
ISURUGI'S FLIGHT  
  
An Aozora Shoujotai (801st T.T.S. Airbats) fanfic by   
Greg O'Sullivan (gjo@unimelb.edu.au)  
Aozora Shoujotai created by Shimizu Toshimitsu  
  
  
Sergeant Haneda Miyuki walked across the concrete runway apron to the  
maintenance hangar where her aircraft was stored. She wanted to discuss an  
aircraft fault with the maintenance staff. The vibration that had recurred  
during yesterday's training mission was a niggling little thing, but it could  
be something serious. Anyway, she thought, it gave her an excuse to see  
Isurugi.  
  
Miyuki entered the hangar and spotted Isurugi Takuya perched on the wing of  
Kawasaki T-4 jet trainer number 612.  
  
"Isurugi, that in-flight vibration in the right engine at high speed,  
it's still there."  
  
"I can't see how that can be, Sergeant Haneda. I've been over that engine  
with a fine tooth comb. We ran the engine up to full thrust in a static test  
and it checks out fine. I swear it's perfect. It's running sweetly, I could  
tell if something was wrong. I wouldn't let you fly with it if I thought it  
was less than one hundred percent."  
  
"Isurugi, I'd like you to come up for a flight with me so you can hear and  
feel it for yourself."  
  
"Haneda, you know you're not supposed to take unauthorised passengers up."  
  
"Isurugi, I know you'd love to take a flight in the T-4. It's OK, I can  
clear it with Captain Konishi. Diagnosing a fault is a valid reason for  
maintenance crew to fly as passengers."  
  
"Really, Haneda? I'd love to fly with you."  
  
"I'll go see Konishi now and organise a flight suit for you."  
  
Miyuki left the hanger. Isurugi returned to cleaning the leading edge of the  
T-4's wing.  
  
Sergeant Mitaka Arisa entered the hanger.  
  
"Isurugi, what did Haneda want in here? We don't have any training scheduled  
for today."  
  
"Haneda still thinks there is a problem with one of her T-4's engines."  
  
"The only problem is with that girl's head, Isurugi. Her plane performed  
perfectly during yesterdays mission."  
  
"Haneda is taking me up for a flight today to check out the problem for  
myself."  
  
"Isurugi, you are so stupid. It's just like Haneda to invent a spurious  
problem with her plane and waste your time. She just wants to get you all  
alone to herself."  
  
"Mitaka, Haneda wouldn't do that, I'm sure she thinks there is a real  
problem."  
  
"Look, Isurugi, if you're so keen to fly I'll take you up. I won't  
keep you up all night chasing non existent faults with my plane to  
justify it. It's no big deal. It's not as if you are a civilian.  
The Eagle drivers at Nyutabaru took non flight crew personnel for joy  
rides all the time. Konishi won't mind. Prep my plane and we can be up  
and away before little Miss Goodie-two-shoes Haneda gets back."  
  
Mitaka will be mad if I don't go with her, Takuya thought.  
I can always go do the test flight with Haneda later in the day.  
  
"I don't have a flight suit, Mitaka."  
  
"You can make do with a helmet and oxygen mask. I promise I'll be gentle.  
Get my plane ready. That's an order. I'll go grab the gear."  
  
Arisa ran out of the hangar.  
  
Takuya sighed and started readying the plane for flight.  
  
* * *  
  
Arisa wondered why she hadn't thought of offering to take Isurugi up for  
a flight before now. She knew he had wanted to be a pilot.  
Why had he ended up as ground crew? He wasn't exactly stupid.  
She was sure he had the aptitude to make the grade academically.  
Some physical disability then?  
  
* * *  
  
Miyuki got Konishi's authorisation for the test flight, with Isurugi as  
a passenger. She made her way toward the store room to try and find flight  
and G suits that would fit Isurugi. Miyuki was happy.  
Finally she was going to get to spend some time alone with him and   
Mitaka wouldn't be able to butt in, she thought.  
  
Miyuki almost bumped into Arisa as Arisa hurried out of the store room.  
Arisa was already dressed in her flight gear and was carrying an extra  
helmet.  
  
"Mitaka, what are you up to?!"  
  
"Oh, I'm just taking my plane out for a little test flight."  
  
"Does Konishi know? My test flight is the only one scheduled for  
today!"  
  
"Isurugi and I have a little aerial date scheduled."  
  
"Mitaka! Isurugi is supposed to be flying with me to help find a  
problem with my plane. I can't believe you're doing this."  
  
"Tough. See you later, Haneda."  
  
Miyuki watched, fuming, as Arisa walked across to the hangar.  
She entered the storeroom and started to search for some gear for  
Isurugi.  
  
* * *  
  
Takuya had Arisa's T-4 out of the hangar and parked on the runway apron.  
He was just topping off the fuel tanks as Arisa arrived.  
She tossed him the helmet.  
  
"Let's go, Isurugi."  
  
"Hold on, Sergeant Mitaka, we need someone to look after the engine startup  
and wheel chocks."  
  
Arisa waved over Private Ogata, one of the ground crew, from an adjacent  
hangar. Miyuki ran across from the barracks, struggling with the flight  
suit she was carrying.  
  
"Hold it, Mitaka, you don't have authorisation for this flight!"  
  
"Get in, Isurugi, are you coming or not!"  
  
"Isurugi, why are you going with her? It's my plane that has the problem."  
  
"Haneda, we can check your plane out this afternoon. Mitaka invited me  
for a joy flight now. I don't want to be rude and decline her invitation."  
  
"Mitaka, you haven't even got a flight suit for him! Both of you are  
going to be in hot water with Konishi over this!  
Isurugi, at least come down and put on the flight suit."  
  
"Don't be a wimp, Isurugi, I won't be pulling much G, you won't need it."  
  
"That's right, Isurugi, you go off and have a joy flight with your  
irresponsible girlfriend, see if I care."   
  
Takuya shrugged helplessly and climbed into the cockpit behind Arisa.  
Private Ogata removed the boarding ladder, disconnected the auxiliary power  
and removed the wheel chocks. Miyuki retreated to a safe distance as Arisa  
spooled up the engines and started taxiing to the runway.  
  
Damn Mitaka, Miyuki thought. She was always taking advantage of Isurugi's  
good nature.  
  
"Private Ogata, can I impose on you to get my plane ready, since Isurugi is  
presently otherwise engaged?"  
  
"Sure, no problem ma'am," Ogata smiled back cheerfully.  
  
* * *  
  
Miyuki took off in pursuit of Arisa and Takuya. She was damned if she was  
going to leave Mitaka alone to flit about about with Isurugi like this. She  
overhauled Arisa's aircraft and formed up on it's wing.  
  
"How are you enjoying your flight, Isurugi?" Miyuki called over the radio.  
  
"It's great Haneda. Takeoff was a real blast."  
They looked at each other through the bubble canopies as their planes flew  
wing tip to wing tip.  
  
Arisa was furious.  
  
"I don't recall inviting you along on this trip, Haneda."  
  
"Someone has to keep an eye on you two."  
  
Arisa suddenly broke formation and pulled a barrel roll, placing herself on  
Miyuki's tail. Takuya yelped with surprise at the unexpected maneuver.  
Miyuki and Arisa started scissoring back and forth trying to out-maneuver  
each other.  
  
"Haneda, Mitaka, cut it out."  
  
"Don't be a sook, Isurugi, I'm just going to show Haneda who's boss up here."  
  
Arisa shoved the throttle forward and her T-4 leaped away from Miyuki's plane.  
Miyuki followed suit and pursued.  
  
"Watch this, Isurugi," Arisa yelled.  
The T-4 was sitting right at it's corner speed and Arisa pulled a maximum  
performance high-G turn.  
  
"M-M-M-Mitaka, what are you doing? Isurugi isn't wearing a G suit!" Miyuki  
called over the radio, strain and concern both evident in her voice.  
Miyuki was struggling to match Arisa's turn.  
  
"Isurugi, the vibration in the right engine is back, I can feel it now!"  
  
Arisa waggled the stick, seemingly chaotically, pulling a violent negative G  
maneuver to shake Miyuki off. It was too much for Takuya, unprotected  
by a G suit. He could feel his breakfast rising up in his stomach.  
He clawed the oxygen mask away from his face and vomited explosively into the  
cockpit. Most of the sick went over Arisa.  
  
"Isurugi, you idiot. Why didn't you warn me you were a puker?!"  
  
Bits of Takuya's breakfast were dribbling down Arisa's flight suit.  
Arisa's concentration was broken and they returned to level flight.  
Miyuki's T-4 overshot and streaked past them.  
  
"Isurugi, are you OK back there?" Arisa inquired somewhat in a somewhat  
consiliatory tone.  
  
Takuya groaned in reply.  
  
"Mitaka, Isurugi, I've got a problem! My right engine has blown!" Miyuki's  
voice was agitated on the radio. Her T-4 was trailing black smoke.  
"There was some kind of explosion, I'm declaring an emergency."  
  
"Haneda, shut off the fuel to the engine, it's on fire," Takuya shakily  
instructed Miyuki over the radio.  
"Mitaka, form up with her so we can look at the damage."  
  
Arisa flew up beside Miyuki's plane.  
  
"The fire is out, I can't see any external damage, Haneda."  
  
"We have clearance to land."  
  
They turned to approach the runway.  
  
"Mitaka, the flaps won't extend, the explosion must have damaged the  
hydraulics. The gear is down and locked OK. I'm going to have to make a  
fast approach."  
  
"Isurugi, we are going to fly another circuit and wait for Haneda to get   
down."  
  
Miyuki's T-4 streaked in at higher than normal speed on a flatter than usual  
trajectory. The T-4 was also handling strangely due to the slightly asymmetric  
thrust from the single engine. The crash crews were standing by. The tyres  
smoked more than usual as they kissed the runway. Miyuki stood on the brakes  
for all she was worth, as the end of the runway loomed up threateningly, far  
closer than usual. The plane pulled up well short of the runway end. The  
emergency crews were not required. Miyuki taxied the plane back toward the  
801st hangar.  
  
Captain Konishi and Sergeant Saginomiya Sakura were waiting for her by the  
edge of the runway. Arisa was just coming in to land, following a more  
conventional approach. Miyuki got down out of her plane.  
  
"Haneda, what were you three doing up there!" Konishi bellowed.  
"You were supposed to be taking Isurugi up to demonstrate an engine  
fault to him. What is he doing in Mitaka's plane?"  
  
"You'd better ask those two what they were up to," Miyuki replied with a  
cross expression on her face.  
  
Arisa's plane taxied up to them and it's engines shut down. Arisa jumped down  
from the plane and walked back to the barracks. She ignored the ranting  
Konishi.  
  
"I'm getting a shower," she called out over her shoulder.  
  
The smell of Isurugi's vomit on her clothing was making her nauseous.  
  
Takuya climbed gingerly out of the cockpit and walked over to Miyuki.  
  
"Haneda, I'm so sorry, I should have waited to take the test flight with you.  
I should have taken you more seriously about the engine vibration.  
We might have lost a plane. You might have been hurt."   
  
"Isurugi, what the hell were you doing in Mitaka's plane?" Konishi looked  
like he was about to have an apoplectic fit.  
  
"Sir, Sergeant Mitaka offered to take me up for a flight too. I didn't want  
to upset her. I didn't think it would be a problem if I took two flights,  
Sir!"  
  
Konishi groaned. He could see what was going on now. Haneda and Mitaka  
couldn't help competing with each other. Competing in the air, competing on  
the ground trying to snare Isurugi. Bad things were bound to happen  
when they combined both activities.  
  
"OK Isurugi, I see you're not to blame here. Get the planes stowed away.  
Don't touch Haneda's plane. There will have to be an accident investigation.  
They'll want to look over 611 before we repair it."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
Konishi headed back to the barracks.  
  
Miyuki approached Takuya with a pained expression on her face.  
  
"Isurugi, what is that smell?" Miyuki exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Haneda, I should get cleaned up. I threw up over Mitaka  
when she pulled those high G moves. She almost blacked me out, I didn't  
have a G-suit and then when she suddenly pulled some negative Gs I  
guess my poor old brain couldn't cope with the sudden change and my  
breakfast came back up. I don't normally get air sick."  
  
Miyuki giggled. "So it wasn't all smooth sailing for Mitaka on her  
aerial date then?"  
  
"No, I guess not." Takuya laughed.  
  
Her face became serious. "Isurugi, you shouldn't have gone with her."  
Miyuki turned away and trudged back to the barracks lugging the flight  
and helmet she had brought for Isurugi. Takuya was left to get on with his  
work.  
  
* * *  
  
Konishi buttonholed Takuya as he was making his way towards the shower.  
  
"I'd like a word with you, Isurugi, in private."  
  
Konishi steered him off to the briefing room.  
  
"Isurugi, you have to do something about Haneda and Mitaka. They are  
just about ready to tear each other to shreds over you. It's not good  
for squadron morale."  
  
"What do you expect me to do, Captain?"  
  
"You don't know much about women do you, Isurugi? Look, you like Sergeant  
Haneda right? Why don't you ask her out on a proper date?"  
  
"I like Mitaka too, Mitaka will get mad if I go out with Haneda. I'm  
a little bit scared of Mitaka."  
  
"Isurugi, don't worry about Mitaka, she only butts in because she  
doesn't want to let Haneda beat her at anything. Once she realises  
you and Haneda are really going together she will cool down and  
back off. Then we might get some decent flying out of those two.  
If you won't do it for yourself, please at least think of the squadron."  
  
"Thank you for the advice, Sir. I'll think about it."  
  
Takuya departed for the shower.  
  
Sergeant Saginomiya Sakura had been hovering outside the door waiting for  
Konishi.  
  
"Konishi, what were you talking to Isurugi about?"  
  
"I was just having a little man to man chat with him about the Haneda/  
Mitaka situation."  
  
"Oh, and you would be well qualified to give him advice on women then?"  
  
Konishi blushed.  
  
"Well someone has to do something. Haneda and Mitaka are an accident  
waiting to happen."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him to date Haneda and let Mitaka get over it. Isurugi is too much of  
a wimp for someone like Mitaka. She is only acting interested to spite  
Haneda."  
  
Sakura chucked. "Oh, Konishi you really don't have any clue do you? I've got a  
ten thousand yen that says Isurugi won't end up with Haneda and Mitaka  
won't back off. Things are just going to get worse it he tries to  
date Haneda."   
  
"I'll take that bet, Saginomiya. I can't figure out exactly what it is that  
either of them see in him."  
  
"He's a nice person, Konishi and kind of cute too. I could almost  
fancy him myself."  
  
"Saginomiya!"  
  
"I was only kidding."  
  
* * *  
  
Takuya was having trouble sleeping. He had really messed up today, he thought.  
Takuya had a fair idea what had caused Haneda's engine failure now.  
Lubricant starvation. A partial blockage in the lubrication system that  
was only evident in-flight. A simple flushing out of the system would  
have fixed it. They couldn't fault him for not finding the problem  
but he felt responsible. If he had flown with Haneda he would  
have known to shutdown the engine before it destroyed itself.  
  
Haneda probably wouldn't be too receptive to the idea of going on  
a date right now, after what had happened to her plane.  
Mitaka would still be mad at him as well, for puking on her.  
Takuya felt he just couldn't win. He tried his best but everything always  
seemed to go wrong.  
  
He had bad dreams again. It was the one where Mitaka came to his room  
in the night, calling his name, kissing his neck, saying she loved him,  
her vampire teeth gleaming in the moonlight as she bit his neck and drained  
his life blood. He woke in a cold sweat. Damn Yoko and her creepy pet.  
He still hadn't got over being attacked by the bat on his first day with  
the squadron.  
  
* * *  
  
Arisa was restless. Curse Haneda, she thought. Something really had been  
wrong with her plane. If Arisa hadn't taken Isurugi for that flight he might  
have found the fault. Stupid emotions. Why should she care if Isurugi liked  
her or not? Let Haneda have him if she wants him so much. Why should it matter?  
  
* * *  
  
Miyuki was also troubled. Why had Isurugi gone with Mitaka? What exactly was  
going on between them, she wondered? Isurugi had stood her up on their first  
date, to look after Mitaka when she was sick hadn't he? That other time,  
she hadn't imagined it, Mitaka had been crying and embracing Isurugi the night  
before she left for her new posting. Mitaka had tried to make light of it,  
but something had been going on there. Mitaka did have feelings for Isurugi.  
Mitaka had come back to the 801st, she had given up her chance to be an Eagle  
pilot. She hadn't done that just to save the squadron from being disbanded.  
She had missed Isurugi! Did Isurugi feel the same way about Mitaka? Did he  
realise what Mitaka had given up for a chance to be with him? Isurugi was so  
stupid, couldn't he see they both loved him? He just carried on like they  
could all be friends. She couldn't ask him out again, it was so humiliating.  
  
* * *  
  
The 801st squadron members all had some time off today. No flying  
was scheduled. They were grounded till the incident investigation team had  
checked out T-4 611. Takuya was being very quiet at breakfast. Arisa and  
Miyuki were glaring at each other over their food. Takuya thought about  
what Konishi had said to him yesterday.  
  
"Haneda, would you like to come to lunch with me today? I'd like to make  
it up to you for not showing up for that Birthday lunch."  
  
Miyuki's and Arisa's jaws both dropped in surprise.  
  
"I'd love to have lunch with you, Isurugi!" Miyuki said brightly.  
  
Arisa glared at Takuya.  
  
"Let's go to that same restaurant. We can go together this time to  
avoid any mix-ups."  
  
Arisa stormed out of the room. Konishi smiled and nodded approvingly at  
Takuya.  
  
"I wanna go out to lunch too!" whined Yoko.  
  
"Quiet!" Konishi bellowed. "Isurugi and Haneda will want some privacy."  
  
* * *  
  
Takuya borrowed a jeep from the transport pool and drove it over to the  
barracks to pick up Miyuki. Miyuki had changed into some casual clothes  
and was waiting by the door. She got into the jeep.  
  
"Isurugi, this is the first time we have actually managed to spend  
any time alone together off the base."  
  
"It will be nice to get away from everyone else for a while, Miss Haneda."  
  
"Why so formal, Isurugi? This is supposed to be a date, you can call me  
Miyuki if you like."  
  
"Then you should call me Takuya, Miyuki."  
  
They arrived at the restaurant. They ordered some drinks and looked at  
the menu. Miyuki remembered the embarrassment of waiting here alone  
for Takuya last time she was here. Things would be different this time.  
  
"Miyuki, I'm so sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have gone with Mitaka, but  
you know what she is like, I didn't want her to get mad at me."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Takuya. I'm glad you reminded me to shut off the  
fuel to the damaged engine. I was panicking, I'd forgotten correct  
procedure. I might have burned to a crisp. Let's not talk about work  
anymore."  
  
They ordered their food.  
  
"I can't believe I'm finally out on a date with you Miyuki. You're a  
great pilot and a nice person. I'm glad you want to spend time with me."  
  
"I think I love you, Takuya."  
  
She leant forward and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
There, she had said it, there was no pulling back now.  
  
Takuya blushed furiously, he could almost feel a nosebleed coming on.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Takuya. I've been too forward haven't I. Takuya, please  
say something!"  
  
"Miyuki, aren't you rushing things a bit? It's only our first date."  
  
"It should have been our second date at least, if Mitaka hadn't stuck  
her oar in."  
  
"Miyuki, I wish you and Mitaka would get along better. It's bad for  
the Squadron to have you two fighting all the time."  
  
"It's partly your fault, Takuya. Do you have to be so nice to her all  
the time? It just encourages her."  
  
"Konishi says she isn't serious about me, it's all just to spite you. You  
shouldn't let it worry you."  
  
"What has Konishi got to do with this?"  
  
"Err well, he asked me to do something about you and Mitaka fighting.  
He suggested I ask you out."  
  
"You only took me out for the good of the squadron? So I would stop  
fighting with Mitaka? Konishi told you to do it? Isurugi, you've ruined  
everything, this was supposed to be special!"  
  
Miyuki fled from the restaurant, crying. Takuya hurriedly paid for their  
uneaten meals and ran after her.  
  
* * *  
  
Miyuki had taken the jeep and left Takuya to find his own way back  
to the base. She returned to the barracks and collapsed on her bed.  
She was doing her best not to cry. It was obvious to her now. Isurugi  
didn't love either of them. He was nice to them both, he liked them both  
but he was in awe of them because they were pilots. He couldn't really  
imagine having a serious relationship with his idols.  
  
Arisa stuck her head in the door of Miyuki's room.  
  
"So the date with our resident geek didn't go as planned hey, Haneda? Not  
that I really care one way or the other."  
  
"Isurugi isn't a geek, Mitaka."  
  
"Oh, did I hurt the geek's little girlfriend's feelings."  
  
"Mitaka, there's no need to be such a bitch. If you must know what happened,  
he let slip that Konishi put him up to asking me out, it wasn't his idea.  
It was part of some scheme to stop us fighting. Konishi thought you'd settle  
down if Isurugi started dating me seriously."  
  
"What the hell makes everyone think it is all about Isurugi anyway, Haneda?  
We didn't get along before he arrived on the scene."  
  
"You don't fool me, Mitaka. I know you love him. You only arranged to be  
transferred back from your posting to the Eagle squadron so you could be with  
him again. I know what I saw that night you were leaving. You were crying  
and you had your arms around him."  
  
"I was just saying goodbye, Haneda. You sure have a vivid imagination."  
  
"I'll tell you something else too, Mitaka. Isurugi doesn't love either  
of us. He can't. He wanted to be a pilot so much, it was his dream. We are  
pilots, we are like his idols. He just doesn't think of us as potential  
girlfriends. We have to stop chasing him, Mitaka, it will just make  
everybody unhappy."  
  
"Haa, so you say. You've probably just turned him queer."  
  
"Mitaka!"  
  
* * *  
  
Takuya caught a bus to the outskirts of town and then walked the rest of  
the way back to Iruma JASDF base. He shouldn't have mentioned Mitaka or  
Konishi during the date. He was kind of relieved that Sergeant Haneda was mad  
with him now. Her declaration of love was surprising and embarrassing for him.  
He had dreamt of winning her affection, but it didn't seem right  
that a pilot should love him, a lowly maintenance crewman.  
Haneda and Mitaka belonged safely in his daydreams or nightmares as  
appropriate, not as real life girlfriends.  
  
* * *  
  
Konishi called them all together to announce the outcome of the investigation  
into Sergeant Haneda's engine failure. It was as Takuya expected, a fault in  
the lubrication system. No fingers of blame had been pointed at anyone and  
they had been instructed to flush the system on all the other planes as a  
precaution, before they were cleared to fly again. Takuya was ordered to get  
busy performing the necessary work and to get started on replacing the engine  
in T-4 611.  
  
* * *  
  
Arisa strolled by the hangar. What Miyuki had said about Takuya's dream  
to be a pilot had given her an idea.  
  
"How is it going, Isurugi?"  
  
"Fine, Mitaka. I've got two planes ready to go, I'm still working on  
Haneda's. The new engine is in, but there is still some damage to the  
hydraulics to fix."  
  
"So we won't be doing any formation practice today?"  
  
"No, Mitaka, unless you want to work over the weekend you won't be flying  
till Monday."  
  
"Any plans for the weekend, Isurugi? Another date with Haneda perhaps?"  
  
"No, Mitaka. Haneda still isn't speaking to me since I took her to lunch."  
  
"Is it really true that Konishi ordered you to ask her out?"  
  
"No, Mitaka! Where did you hear that? He advised me to do it that's all."  
  
"Advised or ordered, it amounts to the same thing from a superior officer,  
no wonder Haneda was so upset with you. Look Isurugi, you shouldn't hang  
around the base all weekend playing with your plastic toys like you usually  
do. I want you to come with me."  
  
"I'm not so sure that is a good idea, Mitaka."  
  
"Listen up first before you decide, Isurugi! You wanted to be a pilot right?  
There is a local gliding club. I can teach you how to fly a glider.  
It's cheap, you can afford it easily if you cut back on a few of those  
hideous model kits. Come on, it will be fun."  
  
Takuya was interested.  
  
"Haneda won't like it. You two are fighting enough already. I don't want  
to start World War III."  
  
"Haneda doesn't need to know. We can slink off the base separately and meet  
there. I won't tell if you won't. Besides, Haneda is already mad at you,  
it won't make it any worse if she finds out. It's just flying lessons,  
Isurugi. It's not like I'm taking you out on a date. I'm trying to do  
you a favour here."  
  
"Thanks, Mitaka, I'd love to try gliding. Where do we have to meet?"   
  
Arisa gave him the details.  
  
"Don't stand me up, Isurugi, or you're a dead man. I'm not as forgiving  
as Haneda."  
  
* * *  
  
Arisa and Takuya left the base separately and met at the gliding field. The  
club was operating a winch launch. Arisa had organised the hire of a twin seat  
glider for a few hours.  
  
"This is ten thousand yen, you can pay half OK?"  
  
Takuya nodded in agreement.  
  
"OK hop in. I assume you are familiar with all the basic controls?"  
  
"I repair and maintain aircraft for a living, Mitaka, you can assume  
I know basically how a glider works." Takuya laughed.  
  
"Isurugi, why didn't you become a pilot?"  
  
"I didn't have the schooling to get into pilot training, Mitaka. I had to  
start working and support myself before I could finish high school.  
I managed to get an apprenticeship in the JASDF in airframe maintenance."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Isurugi. But what stopped you from learning to fly at  
a civilian flight school once you were working?"  
  
"Perhaps I'm as close to my dream here in the 801st as I need to be.  
I like working with aircraft. A dream once realised isn't a dream anymore.  
You gave up on your dream of being an Eagle pilot, Mitaka. Why was that?"  
  
Arisa was embarrassed.  
  
"Let's cut the chatter and get flying, Isurugi."  
  
Arisa signalled for the winch to start.  
  
"I'll handle the launch and grab us some altitude, then you can have a  
go."  
  
They quickly gained height and the winch cable released. Arisa found a thermal  
and circled slowly gaining altitude. Takuya was amazed at the clean quiet  
feeling of flight, it was like being a bird soaring endlessly in the blue sky.  
  
"OK, Isurugi, now you take the controls, go easy, this type of glider is  
quite responsive. I'll take over if you get into any trouble."  
  
Takuya gingerly moved the stick back and forth sideways getting a feel for  
how the craft responded to control input. Satisfied, he started a gentle turn.  
They were losing height because he had moved out of the thermal.  
Arisa pointed out how to tell where there was an up-current. Takuya adjusted  
their flight path accordingly and started to climb again. Feeling more  
adventurous he pushed the nose down to gain some speed and pulled up into  
a tight turn.  
  
"Isurugi, you've flown before haven't you?"  
  
"No, Mitaka, I've only flown simulations on the computer before today.  
This is so much better."  
  
Takuya rolled the glider through 360 degree and let out a whoop of delight.  
  
"Isurugi, you're a natural!" Arisa smiled at him approvingly.  
  
Their time was almost up. Arisa let Takuya fly the glider to the start of  
the landing approach.  
  
"I can't let you handle the landing yet, Isurugi. Give me the controls."  
  
Takuya relinquished control and Arisa flew them in to a smooth landing.  
They got out of the glider. Takuya was overjoyed with his first flight and  
in his excitement gave Arisa a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much, Miss Mitaka. This was just the best day ever!"  
  
"Steady on, Isurugi!"  
  
Arisa was momentarily flustered.  
  
"We can come back again next week, you can study up on some theory  
and we'll have you flying solo in no time at all."  
  
* * *  
  
The next weekend Takuya couldn't secure a jeep for transportation to the  
gliding field. Arisa offered to take him on her bike. Fortunately Miyuki  
wasn't around.  
  
"I don't have a spare helmet, Isurugi, you'll have to wear this flight  
helmet."  
  
Takuya donned the pilots helmet and the polarised visor dropped down  
over his face.  
  
Arisa laughed. "You're going to look like a real dork wearing that. Come on,  
get on."  
  
Takuya climbed onto the bike behind Arisa. He placed his feet on the pillion  
passenger foot rests and held onto a bit of the bikes bodywork with his arms  
awkwardly behind his back. He leant away from Arisa as much as possible.  
  
Arisa kicked the bike's engine into life and rode slowly down the access road  
toward the base gate.  
  
"Hang on properly, Isurugi. I don't want to be scraping you off the road."  
  
They turned out onto the highway. Arisa gunned the engine and they screamed  
off down the road, the front wheel of the bike lifting off the ground  
slightly.  
  
Takuya, fearing for his safety, was forced to lean forward and grab Arisa  
around the waist.  
  
"There, isn't that better?" Arisa smirked.  
  
Takuya flipped up the dark polarised visor so he could properly see where  
they were going. The road was ripping by at a fantastic rate, but somehow he  
felt safe now he was holding Arisa. He could feel the warmth of her body  
and some interesting curves through her supple leathers. There were worse  
ways to travel than this, he decided.  
  
* * *  
  
Arisa continued taking Takuya gliding on the weekends.  
It wasn't long before he made his first solo flight.  
They celebrated the occasion with a picnic lunch at the gliding  
club.  
  
"Isurugi, I can't believe how little time it took you to qualify as  
as glider pilot. You did very well."  
  
"I had a great teacher, Mitaka."  
  
Arisa blushed.  
  
"You could go for your aerobatics certification next, Isurugi. These  
gliders really are quite nimble, they can do some moves that would be  
impossible in our T-4's."  
  
"Really, Mitaka? You want to keep teaching me?"  
  
"Yes, I'd really like to, Isurugi."  
  
"Mitaka, it's so nice here. Away from the base and Haneda,  
we get on so well. It's like you are a different person.  
I'm glad to be with you."  
  
"Isurugi, I'm sorry I'm such a bitch sometimes. It's just Haneda gets me mad,  
there is bad blood between us. It goes back to flight school."  
  
"That's a shame, Mitaka, you are both good people. I can't see why you don't  
get along."  
  
They tucked into the food Takuya had brought along. Takuya produced a bottle  
of cheap Australian wine from his pack and handed it to Arisa.  
  
"Just a little thank you present, for helping me get my gliding  
qualification," Takuya explained.  
  
"Well someone was confident of passing his test," Arisa laughed.  
  
Arisa opened the bottle with her pocket knife and poured them a plastic cup  
full each.  
  
They lay back on the grassy hill sipping their wine, watching other glider  
pilots perform in the sky.  
  
* * *  
  
Miyuki came to see Takuya in his room.  
  
"Takuya, I'm sorry for my behaviour on our date. I'd hoped you felt  
the same way as I did. I was disappointed that's all. These days we hardly  
see you when you are off duty. Have you been avoiding everyone?  
I couldn't bear it if you didn't like me anymore."  
  
"I thought you were still mad at me, Haneda. I didn't want to cause anymore  
trouble."  
  
So it's back to Haneda now, Miyuki thought.  
  
"What have you been getting up to on the weekends, Isurugi? You used  
to stay on the base unless everyone was going out together."  
  
Takuya knew it wouldn't be wise to mention Arisa and the gliding lessons,  
but he didn't really want to lie to Miyuki.  
  
"I just hang about in town and do some shopping for model kits."  
  
"Hey, what's going on in here."  
  
It was Arisa at the door.  
  
"Can't you butt out for a minute, Mitaka. I was just talking to Isurugi."  
  
"Haneda, you just can't help yourself, can you. Stop bugging Isurugi,  
he isn't interested."  
  
Miyuki turned to Arisa and tried to slap her. Arisa easily avoided   
the blow, catching Miyuki's arm. Arisa laughed.  
  
"My aren't we touchy today."  
  
"Mitaka, let go, you're hurting my arm."  
  
"Mitaka, Haneda, stop it!"   
  
Oh no, here we go again, thought Takuya.   
  
* * *  
  
Takuya went to see Arisa.  
  
"Mitaka, I don't think I can go gliding with you anymore. Haneda is  
getting suspicious. I don't want her to get the wrong idea about us."  
  
"What! You are going to stop flying?"  
  
"No, I can go by myself now. There is an instructor at the club who  
can train me in aerobatics."  
  
"I see, you don't need me anymore. I thought we were friends, Isurugi.  
We were having fun weren't we? Why let Haneda stop us?"  
  
"I don't want to upset Haneda. Things were OK for a while, but you two are  
fighting worse than ever now. We all have to work together you know."  
  
"GET OUT, Isurugi!"  
  
Arisa hurled a heavy paper weight off her desk at Takuya's head.  
  
"You two make me sick, flirting all the time. Why don't you be a man  
and follow through with what you have started with Haneda and leave  
me alone."  
  
A barrage of loose objects from the room, turned into projectiles, pounded  
Takuya as he fled into the corridor.  
  
* * *  
  
Takuya was avoiding Arisa and Miyuki as much as possible.  
He kept up his gliding training. He quickly proved his skill to  
the instructor at the gliding club and soon earned his aerobatics  
endorsement. He missed Arisa's company. It had been fun flying with  
her. She seemed more friendly when they were together at the gliding club.  
The picnic lunch they shared the day he first soloed had been very pleasant.  
  
Takuya's instructor was trying to convince him to fly a demonstration  
for the club at an upcoming air show. Iruma base was having an open day  
combined with a small air show. The club usually put on a glider aerobatic  
display at the annual event.  
  
"I can't do it. I'll be on duty that day getting the 801st squadron  
planes ready for their display routine," Takuya protested.  
  
"The display is in the afternoon, well after 801st display is scheduled,  
you won't have any problems taking part."  
  
"All right, I'll give it a go."  
  
* * *  
  
It was the day of the air show. The 801st pilots were all excited. It was  
their first public display since the show where they had teamed up with the  
American F-16 pilots. Takuya had prepared their planes meticulously as usual.  
They thundered down the runway taking off in perfect formation.  
Arisa and Miyuki had buried the hatchet temporarily and were cooperating  
well. They were turning in a tight performance. It was a still day,  
the rainbow coloured smoke tracing out their flight paths hung in the  
sky, leaving impressive patterns.  
  
Their next move was a vertical Cupid.  
Arisa and Miyuki climbed vertically rolling 90 degrees away from each other  
turning on smoke and pulling into a loop. They traced out a heart shape  
in the sky. They plunged downwards on opposite sides of the heart,  
crossing at the bottom in an exciting high speed minimum separation pass.  
Sakura barrel rolled with smoke on to form the tail feathers of an arrow  
then flew straight a high speed to create the shaft piercing the heart.  
  
Takuya was watching the show with Captain Konishi and Sergeant  
Shimorenjaku Yoko.  
  
"They're hot today aren't they, Sir?"  
  
"Yes, Isurugi, not too shabby at all."  
  
"Konishi, when do I get to fly in a show. I'm always sitting around,  
it's boring," Yoko whined.  
  
"You can do a show any time you learn to fly properly, Shimorenjaku!  
And at this rate that will be when hell freezes over," Konishi bellowed.  
  
"Awww, he's so mean to me, Isurugi. I try my best. I am getting better."  
  
After a while Takuya managed to slip away so he could join the people from the glider  
club and get ready for his display.  
  
"Captain Konishi, where has Isurugi gone?" Yoko looked around.  
  
* * *  
  
The 801st planes landed and taxied back to the hangar. The unexpected  
face of Private Ogata greeted them as they climbed down out of their  
planes.  
  
"Where is Isurugi?" Miyuki inquired anxiously.  
  
"I don't know ma'am. He said he had some urgent business to attend to  
and he got me to cover for him."  
  
"Well that's Isurugi for you, Haneda. He couldn't even be bothered to  
stick around and watch our performance," said Arisa.  
  
They joined Konishi and Yoko in the shade of the hangar and unbuttoned their  
flight suits to cool off a bit.  
  
"That was a damn fine show ladies," Konishi praised them.  
  
"What are those people doing on the runway over there?" Yoko asked.  
  
"They are setting up something for the glider aerobatic display."  
  
They were stringing a bright ribbon across the runway between two  
short pylons. The P.A. announced the next performance would be an aerobatic  
display by the local gliding club. The squadron stayed by the hangar to watch.  
Kengamine and some of the other brass had showed up at the hangar to  
congratulate the 801st on their performance.  
  
A glider came into view. The pilot put on a breathtaking display  
of tight loops, rolls and other stunts. Everyone was impressed. It was  
all taking place much closer than a jet aerobatic routine and they had an  
excellent view. The P.A. announced that to close the display the pilot,  
Isurugi Takuya, would perform the dangerous inverted ribbon cut.  
  
"Did I hear that correctly, that's Isurugi up there!" Miyuki exclaimed.  
"He's going to get himself killed!"  
  
The glider streaked down the runway, inverted, the cockpit mere metres   
above the runway surface. The glider's vertical stabiliser cleanly  
sliced the ribbon. The glider pulled up. The crowd roared.  
  
The P.A. went on; "Ladies and gentlemen a big round of applause for Private  
Isurugi Takuya of the JASDF."  
  
Takuya came in for a landing on the main runway and coasted to a halt  
in front of the 801st hangar.  
  
Konishi and the others rushed over to help Takuya out of the cockpit.  
  
"Great flying kid! I didn't know you could fly. Where did you learn?"  
  
"Mitaka taught me at the local gliding club on the weekends."  
  
"Mitaka huh." Konishi winked at Takuya.  
  
General Tsukamoto came over to Konishi.  
  
"Konishi, Kengamine, your squad has come a long way. I think we are ready  
to make the 801st part of the regular air show circuit, you can cover some of  
the minor events that the Blue Impulse can't make. I want you to  
make that Isurugi fellow part of the act too, as a curtain raiser for the  
girls. When people see what our ground crew and women can do in the air it  
will do wonders for the prestige of the JASDF."  
  
"Yes, Sir!"  
  
* * *  
  
Miyuki challenged Arisa before they left the debriefing session.  
  
"Mitaka, what did Isurugi mean, `Mitaka taught me'? You must have been going  
out gliding with him every weekend! I should have realised. You were out on  
your motorbike every time that Isurugi was off the base."  
  
"Relax, Haneda, I only took him till he soloed the first time. Mr Flyboy  
didn't want to hang out with me anymore after that in case you found out.  
He managed the rest himself under the tuition of the glider club people."  
  
"I don't believe you, Mitaka. You set the whole thing up just so you could  
see him behind my back."  
  
"Believe what you like, Haneda, but if I were you I would have a long hard  
think about why he would prefer to go flying with me than be with you."  
  
Miyuki clenched her fists by her side and counted to ten as Arisa left the  
room.  
  
* * *  
  
The squadron was gathered in the mess.  
  
"We should all go out tonight and celebrate," Sakura suggested.  
"We have all worked hard and now we are a genuine aerobatic display  
squadron. We deserve a treat."  
  
"Anything but the ramen restaurant!" Arisa objected.  
  
"What's wrong with ramen, I like ramen," said Yoko.  
  
"We should do karaoke," said Sakura hopefully.  
  
"Noooooo," Konishi howled.  
  
"We should let Isurugi choose. This should be celebration of him  
joining us as a flying member too," said Miyuki.  
  
"Isurugi, you like karaoke don't you?" Sakura pleaded.  
  
"Well, karaoke sounds OK to me," said Isurugi.   
"Haneda and Mitaka both sing well."  
  
"No No No. No Karaoke," Konishi spluttered.  
  
"Be a sport Konishi. It's OK. I promise I won't sing `that song',"  
said Sakura.  
  
* * *  
  
They piled into two jeeps for the trip into town.  
Arisa and Miyuki had managed to sandwich Takuya between them on the back  
seat. He wasn't feeling very comfortable. Arisa was wearing a bright red,  
tight, cleavage exposing top. Miyuki was wearing a cute dress. Both girls  
were making a serious play for Takuya tonight.  
  
They arrived at the karaoke bar and ordered some drinks.  
  
Arisa pushed forward to the stage to sing first.  
She sang "Niji ni Naritai". The other bar patrons cheered and  
wolf whistled enthusiastically as she finished her number.  
Arisa returned to their table.  
  
"OK, Haneda, let's see if you can get a better response than that."  
  
Miyuki got up on the stage and sang a beautiful melting version  
of "Love Letter in a Blue Sky".  
  
The crowd response was a little more muted than it had been for Arisa  
but Takuya applauded enthusiastically. Arisa shot Miyuki a poisonous glance  
as she returned to their table.  
  
Everyone urged Takuya to sing next.  
  
He got up on the stage with his guitar and sang a simple ballad.  
The stage overlooked the 801st's table and Takuya couldn't help but  
be distracted by Arisa's top. Arisa was smiling at him. His eyes  
kept wandering and he couldn't keep from staring down her cleavage.  
Distracted, he fumbled and missed a cord change. He pulled himself together  
and finished the song, to polite applause.   
  
Arisa was pleased her outfit was having the desired effect on Takuya.  
Takuya's wandering eyes however, hadn't escaped Miyuki's notice. Miyuki was  
seething.  
  
Yoko had been drinking sake again and was starting to get a bit silly.  
She was insisting on sitting on Konishi's lap. Sakura looked on, disapproving.  
  
"Mitaka, you're a real embarrassment," Miyuki informed her.  
"You couldn't have dressed more slutishly if you'd tried."  
  
"Better to look like a slut than a frigid little schoolgirl, Haneda."  
  
Miyuki threw the contents of her drink into Arisa's face.  
Konishi was forced to physically restrain Arisa as she attempted to beat  
Miyuki to a pulp.  
  
Sakura who had been waiting patiently to sing, never got the chance, as Konishi  
ordered them to return to the base at once.  
  
* * *  
  
Kengamine and Konishi met in Kengamine's office.  
  
"Konishi, this business of Isurugi flying is going to be an administrative  
nightmare. I doubt the General realises what chaos his orders are going to  
cause. We can't order Isurugi to fly gliders at air shows. He isn't  
qualified flight crew. He can refuse flying duties if he likes."  
  
"I'm sure he would be happy to fly, Kengamine."  
  
"That's not the point. We can't pay him proper pilot's pay either.  
The best we could do is bump him up a rank and perhaps wrangle  
some kind of hazardous duties allowance or something.  
I'm not even sure it is legal to let him fly operationally for us  
on a civilian glider qualification."  
  
"But the General has ordered him to be part of our show."  
  
"Konishi, he shouldn't be on the team, the 801st is supposed to be an  
all female pilot unit. He is a dangerous distraction for your pilots  
and he dilutes the special nature of the unit. I propose to pull a few  
strings and get him assigned to flight school. We can tell the General it  
isn't possible for him to fly until he is qualified, but we'll get  
Isurugi in the show as soon as possible. That should keep the General  
off our back and solve your little problem with Haneda and Mitaka at  
the same time. Isurugi won't refuse, it will be the chance of a lifetime  
for him."  
  
"All right Kengamine, it makes sense, even though I have a ten thousand yen bet  
riding on Isurugi getting it together with Sergeant Haneda," Konishi groaned.  
  
Sakura quietly slipped away from the office door before Konishi exited.  
  
* * *  
  
Kengamine summoned Takuya to his office.  
  
"Isurugi, good news. A wonderful opportunity has come up for you.  
We can offer you a posting to flight school so you can train to  
be a pilot. It means leaving Iruma of course and moving to  
the Air Basic Training Wing at Hofu-Minami."  
  
"How long do I have to decide? When will I have to leave?"  
  
"Immediately, the General wants you qualified to fly as soon  
as possible."  
  
"I'll do it, Sir. I've always wanted to be a JASDF pilot. I though it was  
impossible now because I left school early."  
  
"Good man, Isurugi. You had better pack your bags, you can be on a transport  
out of here late this evening."  
  
* * *  
  
Takuya went back to the barracks and started packing his gear.  
It was his dream come true, he had a chance to be a pilot.  
He was going to miss Haneda, Mitaka, Saginomiya and Shimorenjaku.  
It had been a special time here at Iruma with the 801st. They had  
succeeded when everyone had expected them to fail. He decided he wouldn't  
tell them he was going. Haneda and Mitaka would just cause a scene.  
He hadn't meant to cause so much trouble between them.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura called by to see Arisa.  
  
"Mitaka, Isurugi has received a posting to flight school. He is leaving on a  
transport tonight. Don't tell anyone I told you. I overheard Konishi and  
Kengamine talking about it. I thought you should know about it.  
I think he was going to leave without telling anyone."  
  
Arisa gasped. "They're sending him to flight school?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Takuya had his bags packed and was about to walk out the barracks door  
when he found his progress checked by Arisa, leaning in the doorway.  
  
"So it is true. You are leaving and you weren't even going to say  
goodbye to anyone."  
  
"Mitaka! What are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
Takuya put his bags down.  
  
"I've come to see you off, Isurugi. I know you are going. Please don't leave  
me."  
  
"I've received a posting to flight school, Mitaka. You don't know how  
rare it is to be accepted in like this without the requisite high school  
grades. I have to go. I can be a proper pilot now. Anyway, it's better  
that you and Haneda forget about me and concentrate on your flying."  
  
"...but Isurugi, I love you."  
  
Arisa was fighting back the tears now.  
  
"I came back from Nyutabaru just for you. I gave up my chance to be a  
combat pilot to stay with you. Now you're going to follow your dream  
and abandon me. It isn't fair, Isurugi. You're breaking my heart."   
  
"Mitaka, you never said you loved me."  
  
"I tried to tell you that night I left for Nyutabaru, but you didn't  
seem to care I was going. Then Haneda came in and I couldn't show any  
weakness in front of her... I had to laugh it off."  
  
Arisa started crying and sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Takuya took her in his arms and held her to him, to comfort her.  
  
"Arisa, I owe you so much... I never knew you were serious about me."  
  
Takuya turned her tear stained face to his so he could look into her eyes.  
He didn't feel afraid of her anymore. He didn't know quite what he should do  
next. He couldn't just leave her here like this. On impulse he bent down  
and kissed her lightly on the lips. She returned his kiss with a tender  
passion. Some minutes later they stopped to catch their breath.  
  
"Arisa, lets walk for a little while and talk."  
  
She nodded in agreement and they went outside.  
Takuya kept a hand around her waist and Arisa leant against his  
shoulder.  
  
"I guess this means we are going steady now, Arisa.  
You do want to be my girlfriend right? You're not going to  
turn around and say it's a joke again."  
  
"Yes Takuya, I am very serious, I do want to go out with you."  
  
"Arisa, if I stay, will you promise to go easy on Miyuki?"  
  
"Of course, Takuya. As long as you don't really intend to take her as your  
mistress," Arisa laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
Miyuki saw Takuya and Arisa outside embracing in the moonlight.  
How had Mitaka done it? Mitaka had somehow managed to get down off the  
pedestal that Takuya had placed them both on and become a real girl to him.  
No, it was more that she had elevated Takuya up to the exalted position  
that he had placed them in, by training him to be a pilot too.  
Mitaka had out-maneuvered her again. Well perhaps now that Mitaka had what  
she wanted she would be less of a bitch and they could concentrate on their  
flying, Miyuki thought sadly. She hoped Mitaka would treat him properly.  
  
* * *  
  
Konishi and Sakura saw Takuya and Arisa standing outside looking at the  
stars under the moonlight. Sakura collected her ten thousand yen bet from  
Konishi.  
  
"It wasn't exactly sporting only telling Mitaka that Isurugi was leaving,  
Saginomiya."  
  
"All's fair in love, war and gambling, so they say. Besides it's all  
for the best. Mitaka will cause less trouble now. Haneda will get over it,  
she always was more of a career girl. All our futures are bright now  
thanks to Isurugi. He believed in the 801st when everyone else had  
written us off. He helped both those girls, Konishi. He got them to  
believe in themselves again."  
  
Konishi and Sakura stood quietly beside each other and looked up at  
the stars.  
  
"Mitsuru, isn't it romantic out here under the stars tonight?"  
  
"What do you mean by that, Sakura?"  
  
"I know about the ring, Mitsuru, I found the ring box the other day when I was  
dusting your office..."  
  
Konishi gulped.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Greg O'Sullivan (gjo@unimelb.edu.au) 


End file.
